


Mafia Bird one shots: A collection

by Arctic4Life



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bird Mafia, Birds, I'll add more as I go, Mentions of Murder, Multi, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Slight harrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic4Life/pseuds/Arctic4Life
Summary: Chapter one's prompt is: You're at the park when...
Relationships: reader/orginal characters
Kudos: 2





	1. Daniel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunch of short one shots including my ducktale ocs who are part of a mafia in St. Canard. It's just silly and fun, but I hope ya'll like them!  
> Also the gender of y/n is keep adrogynous!  
> If any of ya'll follow my insta(Arctic4Life) and you want to request one of my ocs with a specific prompt go ahead and comment!(or dm me!)  
> I accidently put the wrong name- so uh ignore the fact i edited it to the proper name

The bench you sat on creaked and moaned, it probably wasn't going to last much longer. Oh well, it'd be a sad day when it goes but maybe then people would actually start funding the park. The parks in St. Canard weren't the prettiest. They were usually filled with questionable trash and even more questionable people, yet they had a fond place in your heart. You grew up in this area, playing here was the only time you felt free as a child. You took in a deep breath of the musky air and smiled. It may be garbage but it was home. As you stared at kids throwing rocks at each other you felt the bench dip inwards. You hurriedly whipped your head to look at the culprit. It was a well-dressed mallard. You tapped your hands together, interacting with strangers was not something you enjoyed doing. Especially the strangers here, for all you knew he could be a druggie. Even more of a reason to leave, you started to get up but a clearing of a throat stopped you.  
"Oh, sorry for not asking first! Is it alright if I sit here?" the mallard grinned sheepishly, patting the small space between them.  
You stared in shock, the duck had such a soft voice for a muscular body. "I- um sure? I can't stop you," you laughed nervously, praying that the duck wouldn't notice how scared you sounded.  
He gave you a closed eye smile, which was very cute you thought to yourself. Maybe he wasn't a druggie! He extended his hand, "I'm Daniel by the way! May I ask for your name?"  
Oh, very polite! You took his hand and shook it firmly. He seemed very nice! "I'm y/n, it's nice to meet you, Daniel!" You sat back down with a little flumf.  
"Y/n...What a pretty name!"  
"Oh! Um... Thank you, my mother gave it to me!" You didn't realize how stupid that sounded until after you said it. Internally slapping yourself you smiled, hoping Daniel wouldn't say anything.  
To your delight he laughed it off, "My mom gave me my name too! Guess we have some things in common already!"  
"Y-yeah! I guess your right!" You giggled, liking Daniel already. Maybe he was single? No, no you just met! Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask-  
"You come here often?"  
"Wha-," you were caught off by the question, "Oh! Well, not really. This is my first visit in years! I do love it here though.." You happily sighed, staring at the playful violence of the city children.  
Daniel propped his chin on his hand, staring intently. He looked like a puppy when it tilts its little head confused. "Why'd you stop visiting?"  
"Huh? Oh, well life happened," you shrugged, "Work got too busy and I just didn't have time.."  
Daniel nodded, "Mm I get that, my job keeps me on my toes 24/7. It's important to take some time to yourself though."  
"Of course! That's what I'm doing, visiting my roots. Might as well before they tear it down.."  
Daniel's eyes widened in surprise, he jumped up too! "It's getting torn down!?"  
"Yup, and I guess it's for the best... I mean it's not in the best shape and the city will get a lot of money if they sell it."  
Daniel looked down, his face scrunching up. He must be thinking real hard, you tapped his shoulder to snap him out of it. "It's sad, but things happen you know!"  
Daniel frowned, "So many people use this place though! You like it, those kids love it! It's not right to tear it down!"  
You shook your head with a smile, man he was so worked up about this. Was it because of you? Nah, maybe he just really likes parks.  
He ran his hands through the clump of feathers at the back of his head. Oh! It's a small ponytail! He turned to you with a look of steely determination, "Whose buying the land?"  
"Some snobby hotel franchise," you replied with no interest but after you looked at his falling face you added, "Their name is Sunshine Land."  
"Ah! Thank you," he jotted down the name in a little notepad he got out of his breast pocket.  
"Are you going to write an angry letter or something?"  
"Something like that!" He smiled, checked his watch, and jumped off the bench, "Well, I better be off!"  
"Oh! Before you go-" You scrambled to get your phone out, "Could I get your number?"  
Daniel blinked, "Oh! Sure thing!" He leaned down close, close enough that you could feel the downy feathers on his cheek. He tapped the phone a couple of times before skipping back, "All done! Make sure to call me sometime!" He winked before waving off, "Stay peachy y/n!"  
You held the phone close to your chest, and you couldn't stop smiling. "You too!" And with a new bounce in your step, you walked back to your apartment.  
It was a few weeks after the meeting and you were sitting in the same spot as before. Except for this time, there was a new bench. The demolition deal was cut off due to the hotel owner dying mysteriously. There were rumors that the local mafia was involved, but why would they get involved with this? It's just a park, but you weren't going to complain. Somewhere in your brain, you wondered if the nice duck you met was the reason behind this. He couldn't be, could he?


	2. Jarvis x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weirdo steals you away from the ballroom, then *boom*  
> TRIGGER WARNING: S*xual harrassment is mentioned

Whose bright idea was it t have a ball in St. Canard anyways? You huffed, this was pure torture. Being in stuffy and less than elegant clothing wasn't your idea of fun. You stayed near the back of the event room, which was located in the high school's gym. There were a surprising amount of people at the event, all in bargain outfits from who knows where. It was insufferably stuffy in the cramped gym. Classical music blasted over crackly speakers, making the event that much worse. You idly scooped up the punch with a red silo cup, you dropped it when you felt a pair of fingers wrap around your wrist. "Wh-" you stammered out before a scaly hand was placed over your beak.   
"Shhh baby," a husky voice whispered in your ear, "I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
You seriously doubted that statement, and hurriedly looked around searching for anybody to notice. The music was blaring, the air thick with sweat, and the room as dark as night. It would be impossible for anyone to notice, especially with how far back they were.   
You heard the clicking of a beak right beside your ear, the offender must be a turtle. Or a kappa, you thought with a shudder of fear. "Aw, you scared sweet thing? How bout I bring ya somewhere safe," the stranger cackled darkly. You prayed and hoped somehow he would just drop dead. But he was already leading her deeper and deeper into the room. I'm dead, the thought kept repeating in your head. Circling and circling until it was the only thing you could think about. He was laughing, at least you thought it was. With the incoming panic, it was hard to tell. There was defiantly arguing... Things were moving around you, it felt slow though, in reality, the movements were extremely fast. The hand over your mouth slowly fell off, still shellshocked you didn't even acknowledge it. Tapping on your shoulder shook you out of it.   
"Creeps, am I right?"   
"..." You stared blankly, trying to recognize who was talking. In the darkness you made out a tall buff figure in front of you. Did you switch out one creep for another?  
"You're safe now," the voice seemed softer than before, though it still rumbled deep inside the speaker's chest. You felt a hand leave your shoulder, you didn't even realize it was there before. The voice put you in a calming sense, you didn't know why.  
"I-I'm ok..." you took in a shaky breath, finally calmed down enough to reply. "T-thank you?"  
"Jarvis," the philippine eagle smiled at you sweetly, "I'm glad you're ok."  
"..."  
"Physically at the very least, I hope!" He laughed but kept a look of underlying concern.   
"Y-yea, I didn't think I'm bruised. You jumped in at the right moment," you said a tad bit too harshly. You flinched at your rudeness, "Sorry!"  
"No no! Don't apologize, you just went through something traumatizing," Jarvis went to pat your shoulder but kept his large hand hovering. He looked into your eyes, waiting for an ok. You gave shook your head, not ready for anybody touching you quite yet. He drew his hand back, resting it on his hip instead. He looked around, easily looking over everybody's heads. "Did you come here with anybody?"  
"No..." You glanced down, if you had gone with somebody none of this would've happened! Why didn't you just stay home, you don't even like parties! You're just causing unnecessary trouble again. Inconveniencing this poor man, he probably had a date! And look at what you're doing!  
"Hey, hey! It's ok, it's going to be ok," Jarvis hurriedly whispered, you looked up in surprise. He gave you a mixed look of concern and distress, his hands were twitching. He wanted to touch you, but why? The answer came to you in the form of a big fat drop running down the side of your beak. Oh gods, were you crying? Your hand rushed up to your face, you were crying. Quickly you started wiping at your eyes, but the tears didn't seem to stop. "Do you want to leave?" Through the tears, you saw him moving his hands. He repeated his question but this time a little different, "Do you want to leave, yes or no?" He curled his hands into fists and held them in front of you. Right for yes left for no. You sniffled and touched his right hand. Immediately he unfurled his fist and took your hand into his. Gently but quickly he led you through the mob of people. Once outside you let out an uncontrollable sob. Jarvis messed around with his coat, now that you were outside and illuminated b the street lights you finally saw what he was wearing. The eagle sported a rustic orange coat with a high collar and big ole buttons, and leather pants. He pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed it to you, you graciously accepted it. Crying for a few more minutes, well actually you don't know how long you cried. All you know is that Jarvis had stayed with you the entire time. At one point the bird took off his jacket and put it on you, revealing a silky pirate-like shirt underneath that didn't cover up any of his chest feathers. They spilled out like food in a cornucopia. By the time you calmed down enough, it was really cold outside, probably why Jarvis gave you his jacket.   
"Thank you, you're a modern hero," you smiled up at him.  
"No need to thank me! Though I am pretty great, huh?" He joked with a wink, fluffing out his chest and flexing.  
Without thinking you laughed, it was nice to laugh after the earlier events. You two continued to go back and forth like this. Only afterward would you look back and realize that he was trying to distract you. It almost seemed like he's dealt with sexual harassment before, whether he was the victim or the bystander you don't know. After a while partygoers started milling out. "Is it that late already?" Panic was starting to set in already. What if that turtle dude came out and saw you? Was there going to be a repeat?  
"Seems it is," Jarvis looked at his wristwatch, he tapped your shoulder, "You don't need to worry about that perv by the way."  
"H-huh?"  
"Oh, it's just that most- uh in these situations I would-!"   
Seeing him all flustered was kind of..cute! "It's ok! I was thinking about...him...What do you mean by "I don' need to worry?"  
"Oh!," he sighed a little in relief," I kept care of it."  
"You beat him up pretty good?"  
"Yeah, you could say that," he smiled serenely. Even though the bird put on a calm face you could hear shouts coming from inside. Did you pick up something about calling 911, and a dead body? You couldn't be sure though. Jarvis propped himself up by his knees and stood up with a stretch. He extended his hand to you, which you happily took. You started to take off the jacket but he stopped you. "You can keep it."  
"Are you sure? It looks so nice!" You absent-mindedly rubbed the smooth fabric between your feathered fingers.   
"Of course I'm sure! Consider it a parting gift, from me to you!" He grinned then paused, "I never caught your name!"  
"OH! Goodess your right, um I'm y/n!" You extended your hand in a friendly gesture.  
"It's nice to formally meet you y/n!" He winked and kissed the top of your hand. Before you could register the sudden display of affection he was waving off. "Farwell y/n! May we meet again!"  
"Uh- yeah!" You held the jacket close by your chest, holding it tightly all the way home. It was a surprisingly noisy walk, ambulances were going off like crazy. Stange...


End file.
